


Uninvited

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was awesome.  He got mysteriously dragged out of Hell and now he’s having sex with his brother and a smoking chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



When Dean had told Sam he wasn’t invited that was more for Pamela’s benefit than anything else. Even though she probably already knew about him and Sam.

But this was awesome. He got mysteriously dragged out of Hell and now he’s having sex with his brother and a smoking chick.

Pamela’s in between them, kissing Sam, her hands on his ass pulling him closer as Dean sucks at her neck and reaches under her shirt to thumb at her nipples. She pulls back from the kiss with a gasp, and Dean smirks. Oh yeah. Still got it.

He works her tank top up and off, cupping her breasts through her bra as Sam moves to lave at her stomach. Pamela makes a small noise and grinds back against him and Dean grins. Sammy’s got a wicked mouth on him.

Sam’s working her belt open, and Dean takes the opportunity to shuck off his clothes. He avoids looking at his shoulder, since that’s just freaky.

When he turns back to the action Sam’s moved down between Pamela’s legs, her jeans at her ankles. She’s got her hands in his hair and is making soft, broken-sounding noises. Like he said. Wicked mouth.

Dean kisses Pamela’s shoulderblade and grinds against her, then reaches across to Sam. He can’t really reach him in the position he’s in, but Sam puts a hand on his hip and squeezes.

Pamela moans suddenly and bucks forward, her hands still in Sam’s hair. After a moment she goes limp and Sam slides back up the bed.

“You boys go ahead and entertain yourselves. I’ll just lie here for awhile.”

“I don’t think so,” Dean says. He rummages in his wallet for a condom, rolls it on, then pulls at Pamela’s shoulder until she’s lying on her back.

She’s loose and wet, so he slides in easily, and he groans once he’s fully seated. This is _so much better_ than Hell. He pulls out and thrusts back in, and her hands fall on his back as she gasps.

Sam’s moved next to them, and he turns Dean’s head toward him and kisses him. He can still taste Pamela on him, and he licks the flavor out of Sam’s mouth.

Pamela clenches around him and he pulls away from Sam to see she’s got her eyes closed. He grins mentally. _Oh, so it’s like that._

He taps her face to get her to open her eyes, then puts his hand behind Sam’s neck and kisses him again, deeper this time. Pamela grinds up and clenches around him, gasping and moaning, and Dean moans too as he comes.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, then pulls out. He flicks his gaze to Pamela, then at Sam. Sam moves to get up to find a condom of his own, but Pamela stops him. “What?”

Sam’s still mostly dressed, still in his jeans, but Pamela takes care of that quickly enough. Her eyes gleam wickedly. “I wanna return the favor.”

Then she leans down and takes Sam in her mouth, and from the way his brother’s eyes roll up Sam’s not the only one whose mouth should be illegal.

Watching Pamela suck his brother off, Dean feels his own dick stirring again, and reaches down to lazily stroke himself.

Sam apparently regains coherency long enough to notice, because suddenly his hand is on Dean’s, stroking along with him, Sam’s other hand still buried in Pamela’s hair.

Dean moves his hand away and lets Sam coax him back to full hardness, watching Pamela hollow her cheeks around Sam, one hand coming up to play with his balls.

Sam groans and stiffens, and his hand clenches around Dean. Dean closes his eyes and comes, coating his brother’s fist.

Pamela looks at him, a hint of a smirk on her lips. “So, we done?”

Dean grins. “Not quite.” And he shimmies down between Pamela’s legs.

She gasps as soon as his tongue touches her, still wet from coming twice before. Dean licks inside her, cleaning her out as she writhes feebly underneath him, her hands trying to fist in his hair, but not able to find purchase in the short strands. She grabs hold of his shoulders instead.

When he sucks her clit into his mouth she groans, “Oh, _fuck!_ ” and pushes into his mouth. He sucks and nibbles for awhile, as her swearing gets more and more fervent.

He swipes his tongue along her and she gasps, “Jesus _Christ!_ ” and comes again.

When he moves back up the bed to look at her she’s lying in a boneless heap, a dazed smile on her face. “You OK?”

She blinks vacantly up at him. “You boys will be the death of me.”


End file.
